America's Maiden
by Destiny Xavier16
Summary: Adela Honda is stuck on the island with her dad, but her long time boyfriend finds them with his gang. America/FemOC


_**My first Hetalia fanfic! I got so irritated with the fandom of Hetalia that I wrote an America/OC story! Enjoy!**_

My bright blond curls sat on my shoulders, tight and cute. My brown eyes stared at the three men I was stuck on this deserted island with. Luckily, one of them was Daddy and the other two were his allies: Germany and Italy. Daddy is Japan, making China my uncle. I have Daddy's brown eyes, but Mommy's blond curls and skin. I am half-American and half-Japanese, making me a mixed country. I am Adela Honda; daughter of Kiku Honda (Japan) and Skylar Allen (of America).

I walked over to them and sat at Daddy's feet, smiling when he started running his fingers through my hair.

"She's very pretty," Germany said to Daddy, noticing me.

"She looks like her mother... it's a shame she doesn't have her anymore," Daddy replied, looking down at me.

I looked up at him and saw such sadness in his eyes. I smiled and he smiled back. He was right; I looked like Mommy, but she died when I was six years old. It has been a century since I was born, but I still looked seventeen when I am really 117- making me younger than America.

Suddenly, Germany and Daddy faced the direction of the forest.

"They are here," Germany said, standing up.

"Hai, I agree." Daddy did the same, but wrapped his uniform jacket around my shoulders.

"Say what?" Italy asked in a totally clueless and carefree voice, making me raise an eyebrow at him.

I looked in the direction the others were looking and I saw Uncle China, Russia, France, and Britain and... America. When I saw America, my already rose colored cheeks warmed up and I became really interested in the beach sand. Then I noticed that the sand was the same color as America's hair. It was no use looking over to the ocean because it was the same color as his eyes.

"China, I chose you!" America said, catching my attention.

I looked up at America and our eyes locked while my crazy uncle hit Daddy and Germany with his stir fry pan. When he got to me- after Italy surrenders... again- his eyes went soft. The same brown eyes as Daddy...

"Dear niece, are you okay with your daddy?" he asked me, smiling down at me.

"I'm fine, Uncle China," I answered, smiling back. I looked back at America, who was now walking toward us. I started to fuss over my hair, but Uncle China stopped me. "You're lovely, dear niece." He said.

I walked up at America and smiled shyly. "Hey..." I whispered.

"Hey..." he whispered back. He touched my curls. "Your hair grew back... it's really pretty..."

"Thank you..." My voice trailed off.

Then, a giant man in Roman armor sprung up from the ocean. He began to sing some utter nonsense and it scared America and the other Allies away. Italy then said, "Grandpa Rome..." in a dreamy voice.

"Okay... that was freaky..." I said, staring off in the direction that America ran off to.

"Why was America sweet-talking with Adela?" Germany asked Daddy when we were sitting around the fire again.

"They are courting, but the war is making it difficult for them to see each other on a regular basis," Daddy explained, kissing my forehead as I lay down to sleep.

"It seems that they have quite a strong bond," Germany deduced.

Daddy sighed. "They do..." I felt him petting my hair and I know that there is a proud smile on his face.

With that, I fell asleep...

OooooooO

We finally made it back to Germany's house and I was relaxing in the courtyard when I spotted a bush moving. Instead of getting someone like I should have, I went over to the bush and gasped when a man in a blue "cloak" grabbed me and I was suddenly with the Allies. "Look, I caught us that pretty girl from the beach."

It was France and he was holding me by the back of my shirt.

"Dude, let my girl go! She's not in the war!" America pulled me away from France and held me close to him. I, on natural reflex, wrapped my arms around his waist and buried my face into his chest.

"What do we do with her?" Britain asked. "We can't us her for bait; she's a member of both sides."

"She'll stay with me at my house, duh!" America said as if it was completely obvious.

I giggled.

"Well, at least tell Japan that she's with you," Britain reminded him.

"Hey, we got a letter from Japan!" Uncle China said, handing Britain the letter.

He opened it and read aloud, "Dear Allies- specifically America- take care of Adela and make sure that she doesn't have any sugar unless it is her period. She likes potstickers for dinner and will not go to bed unless someone has read some strange story to her. She likes to sing and will somehow convert into an opera singer if you are not careful. With Safe Wishes, Japan…"

"I knew all that already, but it's good to have a reminder." America said, leading me away.

"Don't be late tomorrow!" Britain shouted after us.

"Doesn't he know you better?" I giggled, causing us both to laugh.

We made it to his house and I was excited to be back. I immediately found our beagle, Ash, and chased him into the house. America quickly followed me and we ended up in our sitting room. America ditched his bomber jacket, but hung it up on the coat rack like a good boy. He looked nice without it… he also seemed more carefree when his alone with me.

We sat on the couch and I leaned against his chest, his arms coming around my body and holding me close to him. We just sat there, enjoying the calm atmosphere. I felt him kiss my hair and I say, "I've missed you, Alfred."

"I've missed you too, Adela." He nuzzled my hair. I only called him by his cover name when we're alone. "How did you like the deserted island?" he asked.

I shook my head. "It was too far away from you." I whined, cuddling closer to him.

He sighed and said, "You know… you could always come live with me. I know you won't leave Daddy Japan, but you are always welcome here."

"I know…"

I wanted to stay with Alfred, but Daddy would be so lonely without me. And now that the world was at war again and with Uncle China against Daddy, it is even lonelier for Daddy. Alfred understood that I didn't want Daddy to be lonely so we try to see each other whenever possible.

"Adela, can I ask you something?" he said, making me look at him.

"What's up?" I asked, sitting straight and looked straight into his ocean blue eyes.

"Well, when this war is over and… and we find a girl for your dad…" he pulled a red velvet box out of thin air and opened it. There was an emerald silver band ring… it was gorgeous. "Will you marry me?" he asked in a shy voice.

I squealed and glomped him, kissing his cheeks and lips. "Well, duh! Of course I'll marry you!" I answered happily.

He sighed in relief and slipped the ring on my finger, kissing my hand after he put the ring on it. "I'll give you the best wedding ever," he promised, kissing my forehead.

"You're my hero…" I said, snuggling into his arms again.

_**So, did you guys like it?! Review please!**_


End file.
